


The Taken King

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Death, King Ray, King Ryan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Previous King!Jack, Protective Ryan, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great battle has fallen upon the kingdom of Mystas, leaving the castle and town in ruins. King Ryan has lost someone very special to him, causing him to go on a rampage to find them. But what Ryan doesn't know won't hurt him right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taken King

**Author's Note:**

> I know I totally stole the title from Destiny but hey it works and I like it so it's staying. Make sure to click any links I give, as they help with imagery for the fic.  
> Check out Ryan's crown here: http://preview.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/08/02__04_12_14/Render1.JPG90988f08-76bd-4af9-998d-8563d78a884cOriginal.jpg  
> I also wrote this in about an hour and a half, sooo yea. :)

“It’s been so long Rose… I’ve missed you…”

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone, but I’m here now.”

* * *

 

The kingdom was draped in the color of blood. Cobblestone towers glistened in the light, their dark red color showing how much of a battle had taken place. Holes riddled the walls, parts of walkways rendered useless because of the rubble. Swords, spears and crimson coated armored knights scattered the ground, an eerie silence falling over the kingdom. The king slowly looked over the carnage, a sigh falling from his lips.

Looking out at the town that the castle ruled over set the king’s heart aching. Houses were burned, some still smoldering in the early morning light. Vendor carts were destroyed, their fruits and goods smashed and scorched from the flames. The part that sickened the king the most was all of the citizens who now lie dead at his feet. All of the meager aspects of the town could be replaced, the houses could be rebuilt, the farms could be re-tilled and planted once more, but there was one thing that could not be replaced. His people were gone. The teachers that taught the local children, the farmers who provided food for the kingdom, the blacksmiths who provided armor for all of the kings men.

_They were all gone._

The king slowly walked back to the castle, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He sighed once more, shaking his head. When he reached the throne room, he felt his heart drop. His throne sat in the center of the room, with seven steps leading up to the throne. On the right of his throne sat a slightly smaller but no less ornate chair, one that has been empty for a very long time. The king sighed, gently collapsing into the larger throne. He hung his head, his hands dangling between his thighs. He sat up when he heard the door to the throne room open.

“Ryan?” Jack asked, holding his helmet under his arm. His suit of armor had been dented and crimson slashes covered the metal. The man looked tired, his eyes sullen it seemed like the normal fiery red color of his beard was duller.

Ryan just shook his head, leaning it back against the throne staring at the ceiling. Jack softly closed the door to the throne room, and set his helmet down on the cobblestone. He climbed the steps to be at Ryan’s side, gently placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. The king looked at his first knight, shaking his head.

“He’s gone Jack…He’s gone…” Ryan whispered, leaning over and cupping his face with his hands.

“Ryan, you don’t know that.” Jack replied, a soothing tone to his voice.

“He’s gone. It’s gone… I’ve failed… I’m a terrible king…” Ryan spoke softly, his words muffled.

Jack knelt in front of the king, pushing Ryan back up into a sitting position. Ryan’s face was red, tears lined his face. He looked Jack in the eye and the ginger man could tell that today had been hard on the king. Jack took a shaky breath before speaking, his armor shifting as he readjusted his position.

“Ryan. He’s not gone.”

“How do you know that?!” Ryan roared, tossing himself free of Jack’s grasp. The king stood and loomed over Jack.

“How do you know that Ray isn’t gone?! Huh?! I saw him! I saw him get stabbed! I saw him bleed! I saw the life leaving his eyes. I saw him die.” Ryan got quieter as his sentence went on, collapsing back into the throne. Jack stood up, shaking his head.

“Ryan…” Jack was at a loss for words.

“Go clean up the town with the rest of the survivors.” Ryan ordered through gritted teeth.

“Ryan, this isn’t going to-“

“Go! That’s an order!” Ryan roared, the fury bright in his eyes.

Jack nodded and left the throne room, leaving Ryan to himself. Ryan removed the crown from his head, looking it over. The gold crown was adorned with eight taller spikes, each with a ruby at its base and an onyx gem at its tip. Twisting golden accents filled the spaces between the spikes, each looking somewhat like a fleur de lis. There was a tradition among the kings of this castle, and as each king passed on the crown, the previous king would draw their own blood upon announcing a new king, coating the tip of the smaller spikes. It was said that for each king that had done so, their knowledge and power would be passed on to the next king through this crown. He started with the smaller spike in the back, where the first king Matt drew his blood. To the right of that was King Burnie, to the right of his was King Gus. The list continues until Ryan reaches his own spike, the final spike on the crown. When he was given the crown by King Jack, he was only a new comer to this kingdom. Ryan was surprised when he was chosen as Jack’s successor, Ryan had only been the king’s servant for a few years when Jack handed him the crown. Looking at the spike before him, Jack’s spike, Ryan was taken back to the day where his life was changed forever.

It was a modest Monday morning that Jack called for a town meeting. Everyone in the town gathered at the town square, watching the platform where the king would speak. There was a quiet murmur through the crowd, each person trying to figure out why Jack had called the meeting. There had been a rumor that Jack was going to step down as king, but many people, including Ryan didn’t believe it would happen. Jack appeared on the stage, the crown glistening in the sunlight. He wore his special occasion robes, the black and red fabrics flowing freely in the breeze. Jack never wore those robes, unless it was a very important occasion. The crowd quickly stopped talking as Jack stood on the stage.

“Now you are probably all wondering why I have gathered you here today on this fine morning.” Jack spoke with a booming voice.

“I have had some time to think about this decision, and this decision has been a difficult one. I have come to the conclusion that my time as king of this town has come to an end, and therefore I must choose a successor. As I do not have any children, there will be no heir, but I do believe that I have chosen the perfect king for our town. Would Ryan Haywood please join me up here?” Jack gave his speech in a commanding tone, and as Ryan’s name was mentioned, the crowd turned to face him. Ryan quickly ducked and made his way to the stage.

“Ryan, you have been by my side for four years now, and you have helped me tremendously. From creating a new drainage system for our farms to dealing with social issues, I do believe that you are the best choice for the next king.” Jack removed the crown from his head, cutting his thumb on his spike, allowing the blood to coat the tip. He held out the crown to Ryan, who took it with shaking hands. Ryan placed the crown on his head, adjusting the crown so it sat straight.

“I would like to be the first to introduce to you, the people of Mystras, to your new king, Sir James Ryan Haywood!” Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, as Ryan stood on the stage. Jack removed his cape, draping it across Ryan’s shoulders. The black fabrics softly billowed behind Ryan, as he looked over to Jack. There were tears in the gent’s eyes, and a smile on his face. Ryan quickly wrapped him up in a hug.

“Thank you Jack. I’ll make you proud.” Ryan spoke.

“I know you will Ryan. I don’t have any doubt.” Jack replied, squeezing Ryan for emphasis. The two released their hug, and Ryan turned to address the crowd. He cleared his throat and the noises amongst the crowd hushed.

“As your new king, I hereby declare Sir Jack Pattillo as my First Knight. This meeting is now over.” Ryan spoke before Jack could protest. He shot Jack a shit eating grin, the other just shook his head.

***

Ryan looked over the crown once more, gently caressing his spike. He replaced the crown on his head, standing up from the throne. Sighing, Ryan walked to the door of the throne room, opening it to the world. He stepped out and looked out over the town of Mystras, the few survivors of the attack helping Jack and his men clean up the town. The townsfolk scurried about, picking up debris, carrying supplies and digging graves for those who weren’t so fortunate. Jack and his men had joined in to help, their armor gone in trade for working clothes. Ryan turned to walk into the castle, heading to his chambers. Once there he quickly shut the door and replaced his robes with a simple black tight shirt and black pants. He returned to the town to try and help clean up, but Jack stopped him.

“Ryan, you don’t want to see this.” He spoke with a soft voice, his head hung.

“Jack let me see!” Ryan growled, trying to push himself around Jack.

“I can’t my king. I can’t…”  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always find a spelling/mistake/concern?   
> Leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Feel free to shoot me prompts/talk to me on tumblr  
> gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
